The Most Miscellaneous Wacko Sleepover
by Padawan-Ami
Summary: There's probably a lot of sleep over fan fics out there, but this one is different! IT'S MISCALLANEOUS!! YEA! AND THIS FIC MAKES NO SENSE! YAY! ACTUALLY IT DOES! KIND OF! ANyway, please read and review!
1. Sleepover, Day 1 How wacko can it get?

Sleepover Day 1  
  
"Hey, grandpa?" Yugi said one night.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can I have invite a bunch of people over for a sleepover? Or a really long party until the next day?" Yugi asked. Grandpa stared at him for a moment with a blank expression.  
  
"Whatever..." he murmured. "Who're you going to invite?"   
  
"Friends, " answered Yugi.  
  
"You...have friends?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Uh...yeah...Anzu, Jounouchi and so on...?" Yugi said.  
  
"Ooooh...Anzuuu..." Grandpa said dreamily.  
  
"Okay. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that..." Yugi said and noticed they were trailing off the subject. "Anyway, so can I?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. Name everyone for me," Grandpa said.  
  
"Okay. My Yami's already here, so him, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, Anzu, Miho, Honda, AND Jounouchi," Yugi named while counting on his fingers.  
  
"Five, eh?" Grandpa said and Yugi shook his head, "and aren't you going?"  
  
"It's nine including myself," Yugi corrected.  
  
"Okay. That's not much, sure. Go ahead," he said and Yugi cheered.   
  
He ran over to a phone and called everyone. All of them could come. He asked them to come at 6:00. It was 6:00 at the time he phoned them.  
  
"Gosh! It's already 6:35!! How come they're so late?" Yugi asked himself but shrugged.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Yugi cheered.  
  
"Come on Yami! They're here!" Yugi called to upstairs.  
  
"Coming, I'm coming..." his Yami said moodily as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Come in, come in!" Yugi said as he swung the door open.  
  
No one was there.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi asked, looking both ways and saw a bush move, "ah ha!"  
  
Yugi jumped into the bush.  
  
"Gotcha Jounouchi!" Yugi said, leaves sticking into his hair as he snuck around in the bush.  
  
"Boo!" Jounouchi hissed as he jumped out of a bush on the other side of the steps, "Uh...Yugi?"  
  
"Come out, come ooutt!" Yugi said as he crawled through the bush.  
  
"Yug!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he pulled himself onto the steps.  
  
"WAG! Oh, Jounouchi, you scared me!" Yugi said as his head popped out of the bush, putting his hand on his chest.  
  
"Heheh, party's started yet?" he asked, pulling Honda out too.  
  
"Oh, hey Honda, didn't see you," Yugi said, "no, you two are the first ones!"  
  
"Cool! Where's dah grub?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I knew you'd say that..." Miho said as she walked up the drive way.  
  
Honda didn't even look at her.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Miho shrieked at Honda.  
  
"Don't do what?" Honda asked, obviously not knowing what in the world she was talking about.  
  
In fact, no one did, not even Miho. They ignored that sudden out-of-no-where-comment as more people walked up the drive way.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode!" Yugi exclaimed. Bakura shoved past him and walked into the house.  
  
"Peh, some abode..." he grumbled as he plopped onto a couch.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, Yugi," Ryou said politely as he walked into the house. Everyone else basically ignored him. Yugi nodded as he closed the door behind everyone.  
  
"Well...this is my house.." Yugi said as people took a seat.  
  
"I think we know that," Kaiba commented.  
  
"Uh...how do we 'party' exactly ?" Anzu asked.  
  
No on knew the answer.  
  
"Party!!!!!!" Jounouchi screamed, thinking that was a way to start a party. Then the room went silent after that.  
  
In about an hour which was actually two minutes, the two Yami's had already begun to fight.  
  
"Party!!!!!!!!" Jounouchi continued to scream.  
  
"I don't think this is how to party..." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Surely you jest! This is GREAT!" Honda yelled as he cheered the Yami's on.  
  
Actually, Yami Yugi was the only one fighting. He was looking into the mirror.  
  
"I win!" Yami Yugi said then paused and frowned at himself, "hey! I WIN!"  
  
He frowned.  
  
He grunted.  
  
He pouted.  
  
"This is pathetic," Bakura said.  
  
"Uh...drinks anyone?" Yugi announced as he put a tray with pop filled glasses down onto the table.  
  
"Is it half full or half empty?" Anzu asked Yugi. He shrugged.  
  
"Ryou, is it half fill or half empty?" he asked Ryou.  
  
"I don't know. Miho, is it half full or half empty?" he asked Miho.  
  
"Me dunno. Kaiba, is it half full, or half empty?" she asked Kaiba.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Bakura, is it half full or half empty?" he asked Miho.  
  
"Stop asking me question!" he shot back, "besides, I don't know the answer...I'm not even going to bother asking that fool-" he pointed his thumb back at Yami Yugi was still yelling at himself, "so, Honda, is it half full or half empty?"  
  
  
  
"I have no idea. Jounouchi, it's not like you'd get the question right-or even answer it-but is it half full or half empty?" he asked Jounouchi.  
  
"Both!"   
  
They stared at him.  
  
"*Sigh* Typical, ask a dumb question to a dumb person and you get a dumb answer," Honda sighed. Everyone nodded.  
  
Bakura spit his drink out.  
  
"What in the name of Ra, is this?!" Bakura said with a disgusted voice as he held his glass away from him.  
  
"..it's Root Beer," Yugi said slowly.  
  
"Beer? Okay," he said and took another sip but spit it out again, "this isn't beer! This is gross!"  
  
"...Root Beer's a pop, Yami," Ryou informed him.  
  
"...I want beer."  
  
"You can't have any!" Yugi said.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"'Cause you'll get drunk!" he shot back.  
  
"I have a high tolerance to alcohol!"  
  
"*Cough*Low*Cough*Tolerance*Cough, cough*" Jounouchi fake-coughed. Bakura dug his fist into his head.  
  
"...how are we supposed to know that you have a high tolerance?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Forget it, Yami, get down here!" Bakura yelled at the Yami who was poking himself A.K.A Mirror..  
  
"What, and lose this argument?! Are you crazy!?" Yami said at Bakura.  
  
"Exactly, what are you arguing about?"  
  
"...who's a better duellist..."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Let me handle this," Kaiba sighed and turned to the Yami, "say this to the person: You're the best duellist ever!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Just do it," Kaiba glared at him coldly.  
  
"Okay," Yami said quickly and turned back to 'himself', "you're the best duellist ever!...why thank you!"  
  
He sat down, beaming.   
  
"Heh, leave dah brains stuffs to Kaiba," Jounouchi said and laughed for some unknown reason. Kaiba said that he probably thinks it was a good joke. Bakura laughed hysterically at him.  
  
"What do we do now? And what was the point in drinking Root Beer?" Anzu asked Yugi who responded with a shrug.  
  
"Okay..." Anzu said.  
  
"What should we do now?" Ryou asked, placing his empty cup on the table.  
  
"Let's play a game!" Yami suggested.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
What game are they going to play? Did Yami just make a new friend named: 'himself'? Will Anzu finally get the answer to her question about the half full, half empty question? Will Bakura get his beer?  
  
Find out on the next, Digimon, Digital Monster!...not. I just had to say that ^_^ What I MEANT to say, was: find out, on the next (must...restrain!) chapter! Well...maybe not, but read the next one anyway!  
  
Ami: Well, that's a first! I hoped you enjoy! Please review and read the next chapter! See yeah! Oh, yea, and if I get enough reviews, then I'll continute...and if I don't, THE FIC IS DEAD!!!!!!! ^_^' 


	2. Sleepover, Day 1, 7:00 Miscallaneous w...

Sleepover Day 1  
  
Time: 7:00 P.M.  
  
"Yeah, sure a game," Anzu said, sounding REALLY enthusiastic. (A/n: I was being sarcastic there if you hadn't noticed ^_^)  
  
"Yeah, a game a game!" Ryou said childishly.  
  
"What game?" Miho asked and Yugi shrugged.  
  
"The whole #(*$ shop is full of games!" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"I'll steal some if you guys want me too," Bakura said, trying not to sound to excited.  
  
"What?! Steal? From my own grandpa?" Yugi asked, spreading his hands out.  
  
"Yeah," Bakura said, "we can always give it back."  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura came back with a game in his hand.  
  
"What did yah get, Bakura?" Jounouchi asked, bouncing up and down excitedly on the couch.  
  
"I got...Risk," Bakura said and threw the game box onto the table.  
  
"..Risk? Why'd you get that game?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Because you can dominate the world!!!!!!!!" Bakura said evilly, adding a maniacal laugh at the end.   
  
Everyone stared at him horridly.  
  
"O...kay..." Yugi said slowly. He ripped the plastic covering off the box and threw it on the ground, "wait a sec...you can't return a game that's been opened! Bakura you idiot!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know?!" Bakura shot back, "then, what's the point in having that rule, because if someone bought this game, the only reason they'd want to return it, is because it has a missing piece or something! And the only way to find that out is to open it!"  
  
"..." said Yugi. Well, you can't really say '...', but oh well. Anyway, there wasn't enough pieces for everyone so Yami Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi played.  
  
They figured that Jounouchi was too stupid and he'd probably try and kill his own guys by accident so they didn't let him play. As for Honda, he didn't even want too and Miho and Anzu didn't like war games. They thought it was mean.  
  
"Who goes first?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Me!" Bakura said quickly before anyone.  
  
"Hey! I want to!" Yugi said to Bakura.  
  
"Let's just roll the dice to see who goes first," Kaiba suggested.  
  
"Fine," they agreed.  
  
Bakura got a 5, Ryou 2, Yugi 1, Kaiba got 4 and Yami 6.  
  
"Ha! Neither of you won! I did!" Yami said triumphantly.  
  
"Darn!" Bakura said, "I think the dices are rigged."  
  
"You're only going second, Yami," Ryou said to Bakura.  
  
"Whatever," he said and focused on the board, "hey, let's make this a Shadow Game!"   
  
"What?! No way!" everyone but Yami and Bakura said.  
  
"Why not?" Yami asked and everyone stared at him.  
  
"What is there to lose?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Um...your life. Every time you lose a game piece, one minute of your life is decreased from your life span!" Bakura explained.  
  
"What? No!" Ryou said nervously.  
  
"Come on, let's do it!" Yami Yugi prodded.  
  
"Why are you so willing to do this?" Ryou asked Yami.  
  
"...because...I like a challenge," he said slowly.  
  
"This wouldn't be a challenge if you played this game," Kaiba said, suspicious of the Yami's behaviour.  
  
"And why not?" he shot back, nervously fingering the dice.  
  
"Because-" Kaiba started.  
  
"Because you're the @(*#@ KING OF GAMES!" Yami Bakura spat in his face.   
  
"That's right. I don't want to play anymore," Ryou said, picking up his little pieces and putting them back into his container.  
  
"Aw, gee, you guys are such losers," Yami Yugi pouted.  
  
"Yeah! They are, 'cause if they played, they'd lose! So they're losers!" Jounouchi said and slapped his knees as he laughed.   
  
No one laughed. Kaiba reckons Jounouchi's laughing because he thinks it's a funny joke.  
  
"Anyway..." Miho said, inching away from Jounouchi.  
  
"Come on, Miho," Anzu said, picking up her purse and getting up, "this is boring, let's go shopping."  
  
"All right!" Honda yelled, "shopping!"  
  
"When did you like shopping?" Miho asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Shopping, ew! I thought you said mopping. Geez, you need to do something with that speech impediment, can't understand a thing you're saying," he said, crossing his arms.   
  
"Whatever," Miho said like a Valley Girl.  
  
"Take us, take us!" Jounouchi cried and they stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, let's all go to the mall!" Yugi suggested.  
  
"Do we have too?" Kaiba asked as all of them stood up.  
  
"Yes, we do," Yugi said.  
  
"What are we going to do with the game?" Ryou asked, "it's your grandpa's isn't it?"  
  
"Just leave it there, my grandpa can pay for it later," Yugi said.  
  
"Pay for his own game he's selling?" Ryou said, but everyone ignored him.   
  
They got on their coats and started out the door.  
  
"We're going to the mall!" Yugi called to his grandpa.  
  
They walked up to his grandpa's new sports car.  
  
"Why did he get this? Old man's aren't supposed to drive," Bakura said as he tapped the hood of the car.  
  
"I dunno," Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Does anyone have any money?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I don't," Honda said, "I'm broke."  
  
"Same here," Jounouchi said, "hey, Kaiba, you have money don't you? You're da rich one."  
  
"I don't bring money with me everywhere. And even if I did have some, I wouldn't share any with you guys," he said coldly.  
  
"I'm saving mine," Yugi said.  
  
"Aw, come on, let us have some!" Jounouchi pleaded.  
  
"No!"  
  
Bakura came out of the house.  
  
"Thought you were already out here," Honda asked anxiously.  
  
"I was. I snuck back inside and stole from Yugi's grandpa."  
  
They stared at him.  
  
They cheered and clapped.  
  
"Also from Yugi's pink piggy bank with Anzu's name written all over the butt," he said. Everyone but the blushing Yugi and the annoyed Anzu laughed hysterically.  
  
"So, how much did'ja get?" Jounouchi asked, trying to see into Bakura's hand.  
  
"135 dollars," he said.  
  
"Everyone'll get..." Yugi thought for a moment, looking upwards, trying to avoid the fact that he was giving away his precious-saved-up-money.  
  
"14 dollars..." Kaiba said moodily.  
  
"Uh...yes, 14 dollars for everyone," Yugi said, trying to hold his annoyance inside.  
  
They divided the money and stood there for a moment.  
  
"Soooo...who knows how to drive?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Will Yugi's pink piggy bank with Anzu's name written all over the butt ever be forgotten? (Yugi and Anzu hope so) Who's going to drive? Let alone who knows how to drive? Does grandpa notice how much money he's losing? Find out on the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters!...not. I HAVE to say that every time now!...Anyway, just ignore that...Find out on the next, Di-chapter! Probably not, but read the next one anyway!   
  
Ami: Well, that's a second!...Read the next one and enjoy and review!!!! Please! 


	3. Sleepover, Day 1, 7:30 On to the Mall!

Sleepover Day 1  
  
Time: 7:30 P.M.  
  
excacute   
  
"I want to drive!" Bakura said to Yugi.  
  
"It's my grandpa's car, so me!" Yugi shot back.  
  
"You've got it all wrong. It doesn't matter who's car it is, I'm the most experienced drive here!"  
  
"He's right," Ryou said.   
  
"So? I still want to drive!" Bakura said.  
  
"Let's let Kaiba drive," Ryou said, "or at least Honda. He knows how to drive a motorcycle."  
  
"So? So do I, plus I know how to fly a plane, helicopter and a car!" Kaiba stated.  
  
"......" everyone else said.  
  
"In other words, if you don't let me drive, you'll all die because no one else has the driving experiences," Kaiba said.  
  
"I think I'll drive," Bakura said, ignoring Kaiba completely. He had already gotten into the car and he had put his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Get out, I'm driving!" Kaiba said to Bakura.  
  
"No way!" he snapped.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting our time," Ryou said, getting into the back.  
  
"Anzu and I brought our own car," Miho said prissily, walking with Anzu towards there car.  
  
"Ew....your car is grody looking," Jounouchi said, with a Valley Girl voice, "Grandpa's car is like, SO like, much like bettah!"  
  
They stared at him.  
  
"Okay, quite the valley girl stuff," Anzu said, flapping her hand at his face, "we'll meet you at the mall."  
  
"Which one?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Closest one, the one about five minutes from here," Miho said and got into their car and drove off, leaving all the boys standing there on the driveway.  
  
"Are they even allowed to drive?" Yugi asked.  
  
______________________________5 Minutes has passed________________________  
  
"Do you know these girls? They've said that they know you," the police officer said.  
  
"Geez, Anzu and Miho! Even though you are like, SO going down, that doesn't mean you have to drag us down with you!" Jounouchi complained at the handcuffed girls.  
  
"Officer, what did they do?" Ryou asked, ignoring Jounouchi's raving.  
  
"They were driving without a license and they were under-aged," he explained.  
  
"The fine?" Honda asked, conking the spazzing Jounouchi over the head.  
  
"..$30..." then the officer started drooling at Miho.   
  
Honda conked the officer over the head.  
  
Miho moved her thighs at the officer and they could even see the hearts in his eyes, throbbing as he stared.   
  
"How about like, a total discount?" Miho asked, placing one hand on her thigh, and the other on the back of her head.  
  
Bakura made a gagging noise and looked like he was going to throw up on Yugi...he wished he had, but Yugi moved away after he saw Bakura leaning over him.  
  
Honda shrugged and sat on Jounouchi from spazzing to Anzu all over again. Ryou covered his eyes and Kaiba rolled his.  
  
"Duuuuuh...yeah! How about 100% off?" he said, with a stupid tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks policey," she said and tickled his chin.  
  
"Okay Miho, you can stop flirting now," Bakura said, crossing his arms impatiently.  
  
"Yeah," Kaiba agreed, disgusted as much as Bakura.  
  
"You are excused now, sweets," Miho said, pushing him lightly on the chest.  
  
"Thanks...uh..." the man said and trailed off, "I believe I don't know your name....?"  
  
"Miho," she said, "my last name. I won't give you my first. You'll have to figure that out later..."  
  
"Duuuuuuh!" he said dreamily and conked his head on the rim of the police car before getting in and driving away.  
  
"Ewwwww," Miho screeched, quickly wiping her hands on her shirt. "I touched him!"  
  
Shriek.  
  
Wipe, wipe.  
  
Shriek.  
  
Wipe, wipe.  
  
Shriek.  
  
See above.  
  
"Geez, Miho," Bakura said, taking his hands off his ringing ears. "Instead of sirens on those police cars they should clone Miho then attach her to the top of the vehicles and make her shriek."  
  
Kaiba and Bakura laughed at Miho, who blushed.  
  
"Come on," Ryou said from behind his hands, "can I open my eyes now?"  
  
"No," Bakura said, "keep your eyes closed...heh heh...."  
  
"Don't be mean Bakura," Yugi said, "you can open your eyes now."  
  
"Okay thanks," he said and uncovered them then put them back on after he saw Yugi's face.  
  
"Well? Shall we go now?" Kaiba asked irritably.  
  
"Yeah, please," Honda said, getting annoyed at Miho because she started wiping her hands on Honda's shirt.  
  
"Who's to drive?" Ryou asked, who has finally taking his hands off his eyes.  
  
"Just let Kaiba drive," Jounouchi said, taking in deep breaths because he lost a lot of air from when he was spazzing like a valley girl.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Ryou said.  
  
"But I want to-" Bakura started but Kaiba shoved his hand in his face.  
  
"I am driving, not further discussion here," he said quickly and sat down in the car, "do me a favour and go steal the car keys from Yugi's grandpa."  
  
Bakura grumbled under his breath, but went to get them anyway. In what seemed like a few seconds, he came back with keys in hand. He tossed them moodily to Kaiba which caught them with one swift movement.  
  
"All aboard!" Jounouchi said, grinning and pulling a pretend bell, "ding, dong, ding, dong!"  
  
He laughed and Honda hit him over the head.  
  
"Hey! There's no room for me!" Yugi whined.  
  
Ryou sat next to Honda, Kaiba in the front. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Miho sat in the back.  
  
"Yugi, you can sit in the trunk," Kaiba said, not turning to look at him and pointed to the back with his thumb.   
  
And without complaint, Yugi opened the trunk got in, and closed it. Kaiba put the car in reverse and drove out of the drive way and started down the street towards the mall.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Will Yugi suffocate? (Bakura hopes so) and will Grandpa ever figure out that his money and car was stolen by the juvenile delinquents of today? and will that police officer ever ask Miho out? Find out on the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters!...anyway....I hope you liked this on and please read and review!  
  
Ami: And that's a third! 


	4. Sleepover, Day 1, 7:40 Miscallaneous Ma...

Sleepover Day 1  
  
Time: 7:40 P.M.  
  
"There, we're finally here," Kaiba said, "and we would've gotten here five minutes ago if Bakura hadn't jerked the wheel like that..."  
  
He glared at Bakura.  
  
"If you hadn't let me drive in the first place, I wouldn't have jerked the wheel," Bakura said in his matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Whatever," Kaiba said and got out. The others followed and started towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
"I think we've forgotten something..." Ryou said, stopping as the automatic doors slid open.  
  
"Hmm?" Bakura said, "and what may that be?"  
  
"...the trunk," Anzu said, sticking her finger up in the air.  
  
"What about the trunk..." Bakura said. But deep inside he was snickering so much, he could hardly keep it inside. "Forget it, the mall's going to close soon."  
  
"I know what you're tryin' tah do to my good buddy!" Jounouchi said, pointing at Bakura, who had a look that said: 'who me?'  
  
"Let's go get him," Miho said.  
  
"Awe," Bakura said with a disappointed look.  
  
They walked over to the car and Kaiba unlocked the trunk. Bakura laughed at the blue-faced Yugi.   
  
"Aibou!" Yami Yugi cried and pulled him out.  
  
"...? What's going on?" he asked, waking up.  
  
"You were in the trunk," Kaiba explained flatly.  
  
"..." he said, not even believing he could actually say '...'.  
  
"Okay you don't remember, let's go into the mall," Jounouchi said, waving his hand at Yugi.  
  
"Yeah," Anzu and Miho said together.  
  
Kaiba closed the trunk and they walked into the mall.  
  
Since it was late, the mall was almost empty except for a few teenagers.  
  
"Where too?" Honda asked.  
  
"Arcade!" Yami Yugi, Yugi and Jounouchi cried.  
  
"No way!" Bakura shot back.  
  
"Well, then where do you want to go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Lets shoplift!" he suggested, smiling.  
  
"No!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Awe, killjoys..." he murmured.  
  
"I guess the arcade then," Honda said and they walked past a couple of empty shops and found the arcade, which was more people-occupied then the others. All of them looked to be around the same age as them.  
  
"Anyone want to challenge dah master?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I will," Kaiba volunteered.  
  
"What game, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Don't care," he shrugged.  
  
"Dis one," Jounouchi said and pointed to a fighting game. It had the word 'Capcom' on the top of the game.  
  
Jounouchi inserted two of Yugi's stolen quarters and pressed 2p.  
  
Kaiba chose to be the half man, half wolf character, and Jounouchi picked the half tiger half women character. Miho and Anzu called him a pervert and said that he should've picked the dog.   
  
They started the fight and Jounouchi looked like he was going to rip the control stick off and jamming the buttons he was trying so hard to beat Kaiba. As for him, he looked like he was not even moving the control stick and pushing the buttons.  
  
"Go Jounouchi!" everyone cheered. No one cheered for Kaiba.  
  
In a few short minutes, Jounouchi was sweating his head off and he'd lost. Kaiba brushed the hair out of his eyes and walked over to a bench and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Yami Yug! How about it?" Jounouchi asked Yugi after he had gotten his breath back.   
  
"Sure..." he said, "heh heh heh..."  
  
Jounouchi looked at him but shrugged.  
  
In a few seconds, Jounouchi collapsed to the ground, panting for air.  
  
"Jounouchi you butt," Honda said, looking at him, "Yami Yugi is the King of Games! Geez. I'd thought you'd have learned that by now...sheesh..."  
  
"Oh...yeah," he said, "anyone else want to play me?"  
  
Ryou won.  
  
Bakura won.  
  
Yugi won.  
  
Honda won.  
  
Miho won (how humiliating).  
  
Anzu won.  
  
Jounouchi won.  
  
"AGH! I even beat myself!" he said, which is not exactly possible, but it's Jounouchi okay?  
  
"But if you beat yourself, doesn't that mean you also won?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi thought for a moment.  
  
"Hey...that's right," he said.  
  
"It'd be a draw," Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh...right....dang..."  
  
They played a couple more games and soon the girls got bored and left for the clothes departments.  
  
"Why aren't you coming you guys?" Anzu asked before leaving.  
  
"Because we have clothes-a-phobic," Jounouchi explained. Ryou gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Clothes...a....phobic...?" Anzu repeated slowly. Jounouchi nodded. "Ooookay...I think we'll leave now..."  
  
Soon after Kaiba had beat everyone except Yami Yugi at a game, they got bored themselves and went to go get the girls.  
  
"Man...I think I've used up all my money..." Jounouchi said, flipping his pockets inside out.  
  
"Serves you right," Kaiba said, who had most of his money left and even more because Jounouchi bet with him so much.  
  
They found the girls in La senza and they made Yugi go in and get them. Bakura said it was because he looked mostly like a girl then any of them so he'd blend in.  
  
"But you have long hair, Bakura!" he pleaded as Bakura started to shove him towards the entrance.  
  
"So? Lots of guys have long hair, besides, you're a lot more uglier than I am," he said with a flip of the hair.  
  
"But there in the BACK! WAY back there! Past all those skimpy pink clothes!" he cried.  
  
"Too bad!" he said and grunted as he shoved him into a clothes rack.  
  
"Help! I think I'm drowning!" Yugi said, flailing his arms as he tried to get out of the clothes, "oh no! Shark! (A.k.a Valley girl clerk)! AGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Like, HI! Like, totally how are you?" she said prissily, "like, do you want like, a like, a tank top? Or like, something totally stylish? I like, totally think a short skirt would like, totally be like, SO cute on you!"  
  
"AGGHH!!"  
  
"Like, like, like, like, like, like......"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Will Yugi get totally mangled by the shark? And will he ever be able to fulfill his mission and get Anzu and Miho? Is Grandpa still clueless? Find out on the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters!....maybe not. But we'll see..  
  
Ami: I hope you enjoyed this fourth one! Please read and review! 


	5. Sleepover, Day 1, 7:55 Escape from La ...

Sleepover Day 1  
  
Time: 7:55 P.M.  
  
Yugi continued to scream as loud as possible as the valley girl person neared him.  
  
"Yugi? Is that you?" Yugi heard Anzu, over his screaming.  
  
"ANZU! THANK GOODNESS! YOU'RE HERE! SAVE ME!!!!!!!" he screamed, flailing his arms.  
  
"No, I don't want any help right now thank you," she said to the clerk.  
  
"Oh? You like, don't like, want help?" she asked stupidly. Anzu shook her head and the clerk glared at her. Anzu smiled, holding up her pointer and pinkie finger with both hands, and shouting, "like, GIRL POWER!"   
  
The clerk's mouth curved into a wide smile, and holding up her hands like Anzu, "like! I totally dig your like, totally bodacious style!"  
  
"Sheesh," Anzu said. She untangled Yugi and he gasped and fell in her arms.  
  
"*Gasp* Anzu!...*Cough, cough* look into my eyes! *GASP WHEEZE COUGH* And...KISS ME!" Yugi said dramatically.  
  
"Ew! Yugi!" she screeched and pushed him up and dusted herself off in the places where Yugi had touched her, "don't be so melodramatic."  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I came to get you and Miho," he said and shuddered, "hurry! I'm getting the symptoms of clothes-a-phobic!"  
  
"Oh, stop over exaggerating," she said, flipping her hand at him, "you can go outside now, I have to pay for these clothes and get Miho. Run along now, child."  
  
Yugi stared at her, "Okay...child..."  
  
Outside the shop, Yugi staggered out.  
  
"Did you get them?" Bakura asked, placing his hands impatiently on his hips.  
  
"Yeah, they're like, coming," he said, dusting himself off. "But I think I'm like, totally traumatized...and some like...totally un-triumphant side effects."  
  
Yugi stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"Okay...I think I'm better now," he said.  
  
"Hey! Man, you live tah tell dah story!" Jounouchi said, "what's in dere?"  
  
"Uh. I didn't really have a good look around," Yugi said.  
  
"What?! You go in there and you didn't get a look around?" Jounouchi said, "geez, Yug!"  
  
"What! It wasn't my fault! Ask Miho or Anzu what it's like, or go in yourself," Yugi said.  
  
"Anzu and Miho? But I need a story from the perspective of a guy!" Jounouchi persisted.  
  
"Give it up, Jounouchi," Kaiba said.  
  
"Awe, you go in dere, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, pointing his finger at him.  
  
"I wouldn't stoop to your level and go in there," Kaiba retorted.  
  
"Grrr!" Jounouchi growled.  
  
"Here, fetch," Kaiba said blandly, taking a pretend bone and throwing it into the La senza store. Jounouchi growled even lower.  
  
"Let's play a game," Yami Yugi said in a low, serious voice.  
  
"Yug, you've been saying that ever since we've left the arcade," Jounouchi said, forgetting Kaiba.  
  
"What are you, some kind of demented mad man?" Yami Yugi asked Jounouchi.  
  
"A what?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Hey guys!" Anzu skipped out of the store, hands full of bags.  
  
"What's all dat?" Jounouchi asked, pointing at the bags in Miho's and Anzu's hands while forgetting about Yami Yugi.  
  
"Clothes!" Miho said, "duh."  
  
"Come now, let's get out of here," Kaiba said.  
  
"Fine," the others agreed and made their way to the car.  
  
Yami Bakura was eating a chocolate bar.  
  
"Hey...where'd you get dat?" Jounouchi asked, forgetting about the girls and their endless bags of clothes.  
  
"I stole it," he said, finishing the rest and throwing the wrapper onto the ground.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Yami," Ryou said, "don't litter."  
  
Ryou ran and picked up the wrapper and disappeared from view as he ran to the other side of the parking lot to throw the paper away. Few minutes later, the panting Ryou came back.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," his Yami said. Ryou caught his breath and shrugged.  
  
Everyone piled into the car, Yugi having to lie in the trunk with all the bags of clothes.   
  
On the way home, Jounouchi yelled stop.  
  
"Stop!" Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Kaiba asked irritably, pushing the brakes on the car.  
  
"The video store! Let's get some videos!" he suggested.  
  
"I want to pick some out!" Bakura said.  
  
"Me too!" Jounouchi cried.  
  
"Fine, you and Bakura get some movies," Kaiba said and parallel parked the car.  
  
Bakura and Jounouchi ran into the store and Bakura ran straight for the horror.  
  
"Blood and guts!" Bakura said, picking up a tape and waving it at Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey! No way! Action!" Jounouchi yelled back, waving the tape at Bakura.  
  
"Uh uh!" he said, sounding disgusted, "killing and murder mysteries!"  
  
"Defiantly not!" Jounouchi cried, "cops!"  
  
"Raw meet and murdering ghosts!" Bakura cried. They went along this for who knows how long.  
  
They ran out of the store and jumped into the car.  
  
"What'd yah get?" Honda asked.  
  
"A cop murder mystery, blood and guts comedy action ghost movie!" Jounouchi said all in one breath.  
  
"..." everyone...uh, said is the word? Anyway...  
  
"Okay...interesting..." Honda said.  
  
Kaiba drove them home and ran into the house and presumed the same spots they had when they first arrived.  
  
"Ah! Still here I see!" Grandpa said, stomping down the stairs. He ignored everyone else and said, "Anzu! Grown I see!"  
  
Anzu glared at him, he wasn't exactly asking about her height...  
  
"Outta here old man," Jounouchi said, popping in the tape, "or get some popcorn."  
  
"Here's some! And drinks and chocolate," Bakura said, opened a bag and pouring out all the contents.  
  
"...I wonder how you got those," Jounouchi said.  
  
They popped in the movie. It was two minutes long.  
  
"...that was the movie?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Gee...it said two hundred on the back of the box," Jounouchi said, "weird."  
  
"That was the price of it!" Kaiba said. "It's 2.00, not two hundred!"  
  
"You idiot!" Bakura said, throwing the box at Yugi's head.  
  
"Why'd you throw it at me?!" Yugi cried, rubbing his dented forehead.  
"The same reason why I did this," Bakura said, throwing the popcorn bowl (equipped with the popcorn...deadly stuff!), drinks and chocolate bars at Yugi's head.  
  
"Ow!" Yugi said as objects were being pelted at him.  
  
In the meanwhile, Kaiba and Honda were laughing at Yugi as holes appeared in his head. After Bakura threw all the stolen things at him, he stopped and laughed at Yugi. He growled and got his Yami to hit the back of his head, which forced the holes in his head to go back to normal.  
  
"You demented mad man! How could you do that?" Yami Yugi asked. Bakura smirked.  
  
"The same reason why I-" but Kaiba stopped him, "why did you do that for?!"  
  
"I want to," he said and threw all the objects at the Yami's head. He patted his hands, satisfied.   
  
Yugi bonked the Yami in the back of the head which made him grunt.  
  
"I have another movie!" Yugi said after some of his brain cells kicked in (most of them had died because of all the things thrown at his head), "and we can play the drinking game!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Does Yugi know something about his Yami he doesn't? If he didn't, why are they playing a game anyway? Will Jounouchi ever know what it's like in La senza? What movie are they watching next and who will get drunk first? Find out, on the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters! Okay, I'm not going to say that anymore. Anyway, I hope you liked this one!  
  
Ami: Dude! That was most triumphant! That was so like totally bodacious man! 


End file.
